Falling From Cloud 9
by gezundheit
Summary: What if Kayla had an epic fail like Will at Fire and Ice? Could Will handle the worry of Kayla almost dying? Will his true feelings be revealed? Plz READ


Falling From Cloud 9

"You're going for it, aren't you." Will asked Kayla as she marched purposefully towards the half pipe.

"Nothing is impossible." The blonde replied stubbornly. She left Will in her snow dust and he watched anxiously as Kayla got in position above the pipe. Will bit his lip as she dropped in and busted out her first few moves. Will let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Then Kayla began the Cloud 9. At first it looked good, and Will thought she might actually be able to do it. But then everything went wrong.

The tip of her board caught on the edge of the pipe and she went plummeting forward. Kayla thrust out her arms to catch herself, but she ended up flipping over. Will could hear the sickening crack of bones shattering from all the way across the pipe. The crowd went silent as Kayla's limp body slid to the bottom of the pipe. She lay on her stomach, completely still.

"KAYLA!" Will screamed. He ran down to the edge of the pipe and slid towards the center, sprinting towards Kayla. Somehow a paramedic beat him to it, though.

"Stop right there. I need you to please stay back until the patient is stabilized." Another paramedic appeared.

"No, you have to let me go to her, please!"Will yelled, struggling against the man who had to forcibly restrain him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you need to stay back." The paramedic said, his voice devoid of emotion. Will gulped back a sob and sank to his knees a few yards from where the two paramedics were attempting to help Kayla. The man who'd been restraining him joined the two helping Kayla, and Will sat on his knees, desperately trying to hold back the sobs threatening to escape.

After a few minutes, sounds of worry came from the paramedics around Kayla. Will sat up, his eyes widening in terror as he tried to move back towards her. He could barely see over the paramedics shoulders. Kayla's tiny frame lay completely still on a stretcher.

They'd removed her snowboarding helmet and heavy winter jacket and her skin had become pale and clammy, her whole body shaking. Will tried to get to her, but the medics picked up the stretcher and loaded it into the ambulance and took her away. Away from Will. He tried desperately to chase after the speeding ambulance. His mind told him it was useless, but his heart urged him on. Will ended up collapsing near the edge of the pipe. He dropped his head into his hands, trying to get a hold of himself. After a while, Will's mom appeared behind him.

"C'mon sweetie. Let's go back home." Andrea Cloud put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Kayla." Will breathed. His eyes were void of emotion. He'd used up all his anxiety and worry already. Nothing was left. Will stood up and followed his mom.

The next morning when Will woke up, he at first didn't remember what'd happened at Fire and Ice. But then it all came crashing back to him, and he almost collapsed under all the emotion and anxiety. He dropped back into his bed, covering his face with a pillow. He threw the pillow aside and took a deep breath before changing into some clothes off the floor and grabbing his phone. Will called the hospital number his mom had given him the previous night.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" A soft voice said on the other end of the line.

"I'd like to visit my fr- girlfriend. Kayla Morgan. She just went in last night." Will replied, trying not to let his voice break.

"Okay, please hold for a moment."

He tried to stay calm. He took a deep breath and attempted composure.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's going to be in surgery all day, so no visitors permitted. I'm sorry." The feminine voice said through the phone.

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Bye." Will hung up. Then he threw the phone across the room, trying not to yell in frustration and worry. Will drifted through the day without being able to focus on anything. His mom let him off work early, and he tried to snowboard, but even coming near the pipe was too much. Every time, Will could only see Kayla crashing to the ground again. He couldn't take it. He didn't care if she was in surgery, he was going to see her. Or at least find out when she was going to recover. Or if... No. He couldn't even finish that thought.

Will burst into the hospital and asked the man at the reception desk where Kayla's room was. He found it easily. When he saw what was going on in that room, he couldn't even stand it. Will slid down the wall until he sat with his back to the wall and his head in his hands.

The doctors had defibrillators.

Will took a deep breath and tried to calm down so he wouldn't hyperventilate. She was going to be absolutely fine. He swore right then and there that as soon as she woke up he was going to kiss her right on the mouth.

Will stood up slowly and looked into the room again. He didn't want to see what was going on in there. He was terrified of the sights that might meet his eyes. But he looked anyway; he had to know.

The heart monitor ran steadily. She was okay. Kayla was okay!

The doctors were slowly backing off, and Will got a good look at her. Her right arm was casted past her elbow and her left leg casted up to the knee. Thick cotton padding was wrapped around her torso, probably supporting broken ribs. She wouldn't be able to snowboard for months, but she was alive. And right then, that was all Will could ask for.

~^~Three days later~^~

Will's phone rang incessantly. He finally reached for it after shoving Donald off his lap. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I need to speak with Mr. William Cloud."

"That's me."

"I'm calling to inform you that Miss Kayla Morgan is conscious and will accept visitors."

"Oh my gosh. Thanks, goodbye." Will yanked on his jacket before bursting out of Hot Doggers and virtually leaping into his car.

Fifteen minutes later he finally reached the hospital and almost forgot to check in before racing towards Kayla's room.

He slammed the door open and his eyes immediately locked on Kayla. He crossed the room in two steps . Ignoring the nurses still in the room, he caught her lips with his and slid a hand behind her head.

When they separated all the nurses had left the room with tiny smiles.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Will cried, studying her face .

"I-I've been better." Kayla muttered. The obvious pain in her voice wrenched Will's heart. He stroked her hair back from her face gently.

"I can't board for three months." Kayla closed her eyes, trying to suppress tears.

"This is all my fault. I never should've taught you that stupid trick." Will dropped his head into his hands miserably.

"Will... Look at me." Kayla said softly. Will looked up, watching her from between his fingers.

"It is not your fault, Will. It was my choice. You hear me? Not your fault. Kayla said, looking straight at him. She reached over and tilted his chin up. "Not. Your. Fault." She said slowly. When she leaned back against her pillows, Kayla winced and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Will winced in sympathy, wishing he could help somehow.


End file.
